Mistletoe's Myth
by RissaRin
Summary: Aku sangat merindukan Shu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin tahu kejelasan cinta ini. "Apa kita ini sepasang kekasih?"


MISTLETOE'S MYTH

 ** _Happy reading, minna~_**

Aku berjalan pelan menuju sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga mistletoe. Kenangan itu pun kembali berputar di pikiranku.

FLASHBACK*

"Inori... aku mau pergi untuk sementara..."Ujar Shu sambil menatap sedih diriku.

"..." aku terdiam dan hanya bisa menerima pernyataannya, "souka... Baiklah, tidak apa."

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

FLASHBACK END*

Aku tak bisa melarangnya. Entah untuk apa dia pergi, aku pun tak tahu. Aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai dia datang. Kuharap begitu...

Kutatap bunga-bunga mistletoe dengan sedikit kesal. Mau bagaimanapun, aku ingin ditemani di kedinginan ini. Seribu cahaya rembulan menembus awan-awan, membuatku merasa sangat kesepian. Hanya ditemani oleh cahaya bulan dan bintang.

Air mata mulai meluncur menuruni pipiku. Rasanya apa yang aku perjuangkan untuk mendapatkan kepastian dari hati Shu menjadi sia-sia kalau hubungan kami begini terus. Tidak ada kemajuan, terus begitu saja, seperti sahabat.

Entah sudah sejak berapa lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Rasanya... luka lama yang telah aku usahakan untuk kututup, kini terbuka lagi. Semenjak dia pergi, dia tidak pernah menghubungiku sama sekali. Membuat luka ini terbuka lagi. Teringat dengan hal yang kuperjuangkan bahkan pernah ditolak olehnya.

"Hanasanaide gyutto..." Aku mulai menyenandungkan lagu itu lagi.

Lagu yang kubuat untuk dirinya, agar dia tahu perasaanku...

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Dengan begitu tiba-tiba, membuatku hampir terlonjak karena kaget dan hampir berteriak. Namun, semua itu terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara orang yang memelukku.

"Kalau begitu, aku takkan melepas pelukan ini..." Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Lima bulan menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku mengira bahwa apa yang telah aku perjuangkan selama ini untuk mendapatkan hatimu seperti sia-sia. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengadu kepada siapa. Mengungkapkan perasaanku lewat lagu pun percuma, itu takkan membantuku. Apa maksudmu i-"

Sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Membuatku merasa aneh pada awalnya, namun, menikmatinya sesaat kemudian.

Shu melepas ciuman itu dan berkata, "Aku masih ingat dengan legenda bunga mistletoe... Jika ada sepasang kekasih berciuman di bawahnya, maka cinta mereka akan abadi..."

"Memangnya kita ini sepasang kekasih?" tanyaku sambil menunduk.

"Inori..."

"Apa lima bulan itu sudah membuatmu tidak percaya pada hubungan kita ini?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak percaya dengan hubungan ini."

Shu pergi meninggalkanku dan aku takkan menahannya. Jika dia memang tidak mau lagi denganku, aku juga takkan memaksanya.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok wanita muncul dari balik pohon. Sepertinya sedari tadi dia sudah melihat kami. Dia mendekatiku dan membuka mulutnya mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Inori-chan... prinsipmu itu salah... Dia takkan kembali. Aku tahu tipe Shu. Kalau kau yang menginginkannya, maka dia akan menuruti keinginanmu itu dan-"

"Iya, aku mengerti kau tahu banyak tentang dia, Aya-nee. Tolong, jangan menggangguku." Ujarku singkat lalu beranjak pergi, menuju ke tempat sepi.

"Inori! Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu! I-"

Aku tidak mengindahkan perkataannya dan terus berjalan pergi.

"Gai..."

Aku berpapasan dengan Gai ketika akan meninggalkan taman itu.

"Aku melihat kalian tadi. Hari ini kau sangat aneh, Inori... Apa kau berpikir negatif lagi?"

"Kalau kau diam, itu artinya benar."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hn... ternyata seorang Yuzuriha Inori juga bisa bertingkah seperti ini... Inori... Shu pasti mengerti perasaanmu. Kalau kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada dia, dia pasti tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Oh, ya, sebagai bocoran, dia tidak menghubungimu karena dia selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Aku memberinya sebuah misi rahasia dengan catatan dia tidak boleh menghubungimu, tapi, boleh mengawasimu," Gai tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kepalaku sekali dan pergi.

Dan dengan segera aku mencari Shu sambil berlari.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri taman. Dia pasti sudah jauh... dia pasti suudah per...gi...

"Inori...?"

Aku melihat siapa yang berdiri di depanku, yang ternyata tak pergi jauh, hanya menunggu di bawah bunga mistletoe yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Aku menghamburkan pelukan padanya.

"Maaf... aku terlalu berlebihan..."

"Tidak, kok. Aku senang karena kau marah. Aku justru kecewa kalau kau tidak marah atau kesal padaku. Tapi... jangan berpikir sampai seperti itu, Inori... Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus meninggalkanmu sendirian... aku juga tidak sanggup berdiri tanpa dirimu... kita sudah berusaha untuk memperjuangkan cinta yang rumit ini bukan? Jadi jangan menyerah begitu saja..." Shu membalas pelukanku.

Air mata yang tadi sudah membeku, kembali menghangatkan pipiku. Apa yang dikatakan Shu benar. Seharusnya aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Nanti, aku akan meminta maaf pada Aya-nee sekaligus berterimakasih, dengan Gai juga...

"Aku mencintaimu, Shu... Maaf, aku sampai berpikir sejauh itu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Inori. Haha, tidak apa," Shu terkekeh pelan dan itu membuat pipiku seperti kepiting rebus karena malu.

Chuu~

Aku melayangkan ciuman ke bibirnya, di bawah bunga mistletoe.

"E-eh?" Shu terlihat begitu kaget dan wajahnya yang memerah sangatlah lucu, membuatku terkekeh pelan sambil memandanginya yang keheranan.

"Itu untuk yang tadi. Tadi kau yang melakukannya, sekarang, aku yang melakukannya. Kita impas 'kan?"

"Hmm... mari kita buktikan mitos bunga mistletoe ini."

"Hm!" Aku mengangguk dengan senang.

Sekarang, kau bisa mendengar permintaanku 'kan? Kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku inginkan bukan? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Peluk aku dengan erat, jangan lepaskan. Aku ingin cerita ini berakhir dengan bahagia. Aku ingin kita mencintai sampai mati. Aku ingin kita menikmati waktu berdua kita jauh lebih lama. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa cinta kita abadi.

Hei, Shu... dengarlah isi hatiku ini...

Aku mencintaimu.

 **END**

Oke... '-'

Agak gaje...

Sistem cepat kilat.

Plot & alur agak berantakan.

Maaf untuk typos.

Love you readers :v


End file.
